Le prix à payer
by Night Bloody
Summary: Venessiel Swan, cinquième descendantes de Wendy Darling, mène un groupe de résistant constitué d'enfants perdus ayant grandis. Leur mission ? Vaincre Peter Pan. Il y aura bien sûr les personnages du film Peter Pan mais aussi les personnages d'autres disney.
1. Résumé

Je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter. Mes longs cheveux ébène volant au grès de mes pas, mon souffle devenait de plus en plus cours, ma respiration était saccadée mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Mon trésor dans les bras, j'esquivais les arbres sur mon passage tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les flaques d'eaux boueuses. Mes poursuivants toujours derrière moi. Je traversais la jungle entière en espérant m'y dissimuler. Le corps collait contre un arbre, je reprenais petit à petit ma respiration. Je regardais mes traqueurs s'enfoncer dans la jungle et relâchais un long soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre ma course folle.  
J'évoluais vers un arbre creux et regardais de tous les côtés avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Aucune lumière ne traversait la pièce, seules les ténèbres régnaient en maître. Je sifflotais un doux air puis peu à peu les bougies s'allumèrent et je découvrais tous mes camarades. Un large sourire se peint sur mes lèvres avant que je n'éclate de rire.

\- Je leur ai montré ce qu'une fille était capable de faire !

Je déballais mon attirail sur la large table en bois brute pour prouver ma réussite tandis que mes camarades hurlaient ma victoire. Alors que je grimpais sur la table et attrapais le premier couteau que j'avais ramené, une lumière bleuté vint se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Nous allons lui montrer de quoi nous sommes capables !

Mes compagnons élevèrent la voix et les poings alors que j'envoyais la lame du couteau s'enfoncer dans la chaire de bois où le visage d'un jeune garçon était gravé. Peter Pan regrettera le jour où il a rencontré la décente de Wendy Darling ! Il allait payer pour ses actes envers tous les enfants du pays imaginaire.


	2. Commencement

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit-là. J'admirais le ciel étoilé par ma fenêtre en espérant que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe. Je soufflais plus d'ennuie que d'épuisement. Je décidais de lancer de la musique pour passer le temps. Je m'éloignais de ma fenêtre et appuyais sur un bouton d'une de mes enceintes. Le son était assez fort pour que je puisse me déchaîner dessus.  
Je dansais sous le groupe _Fall Out Boy : Light Em Up_ sans me douter que l'on m'observait. Je me mettais à chanter connaissant les paroles par cœur.

A la fin de la musique, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Le sommeil ne m'envahissant pas, je me relevais et au même moment je crus voir une ombre passait devant ma fenêtre. Je me rapprochais mais il n'y avait rien. Je pensais à l'histoire de Peter Pan que les femmes de ma famille se racontaient de génération en génération. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un conte de fée, une histoire mais je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela excitant si c'était réel.

Depuis que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Wendy Darling, avait commencé le récit de ses aventures avec le célèbre enfant immortel toutes ses descendantes faisaient de même sauf moi. Le monde avait changé depuis que Wendy avait raconté son histoire. Nous étions au XXI, la technologie et les films avaient remplacés les histoires qu'on raconte de bouche à oreille. Je ne savais pas moi-même en racontait une. J'étais comme toutes les adolescentes de mon âge sauf peut-être mon goût prononcé pour la justice. Je me bagarrais souvent pour protéger mes amis ou des personnes menacées.

A cet instant, je me demandais si ce garçon volant existait. Si c'était le cas, il serait très impressionné par le monde moderne. Les femmes ont un rôle plus important que dans le passé de Wendy, elles sont traitées avec respect et plus ou moins égales à l'homme. Un sourire narquois se peint sur mes lèvres à l'idée de montrer à ce… Comment s'appelait-il déjà… ? Peter Pan ! Je lui montrerai ce qu'une femme était capable.

\- Si tu existais, je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable. Tu te souviendrais de ta défaite pendant des siècles.  
\- Si tu es aussi sur de toi alors prouve-le moi !

Je retenais un hoquet de surprise face au garçon volant devant moi. Peter Pan n'était donc pas une légende. Je me reculais peu certaine de voir réellement ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Il pénétra dans ma chambre comme s'il était chez lui. Fièrement, il se posta devant moi.

\- Tu as trop peur de te battre contre moi ? Pourtant tu as affirmé que je me souviendrais de ma défaite.

Des descriptions qu'on faite mes prédécesseurs, je trouvais que ce Peter Pan dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Certes, il était beau avec ces cheveux blonds et ses iris olive cependant je n'aimais pas son attitude. Je ressentais une certaine arrogance et quelque chose d'autre me perturbait également mais je ne savais pas quoi.  
Je reprenais un visage impassible et attrapais mes gants en cuir sur ma table de nuit. Il allait voir si j'avais peur de lui !

\- Clochette veillera à ce qu'il n'y est pas de triche !

Je découvrais une petite fée semblable à la description que l'on m'avait faite. J'acquiesçais tandis qu'il me lançait une épée. Je l'attrapais et découvris avec surprise sa légèreté et la beauté de la lame. Alors que j'admirais l'épée, Peter Pan me prit par surprise mais je parais l'attaque agilement.

Je trouvais que je me défendais plutôt bien face à un expert. Habilement, je réussi même à le désarmer pendant quelques secondes que je pris pour allumer mes enceintes. Je me laissais enivrer par la musique et au même rythme je me jetais sur Peter et l'attaquais sans relâche. Le bruit le perturbait alors que je m'en servais pour prendre l'avantage. J'installais mon rythme à sa grande peine et réussis à entailler légèrement sa joue.

La musique s'arrêta en même temps que nous. Peter essuya le mince filet de sang rouge qui s'écoulait le long de sa joue. Nous nous fixâmes un long instant avant qu'un sourire vienne illuminer son visage.

\- Tu as perdu, déclarais-je. J'ai réussi à te désarmer et à te blesser.  
\- Cela mérite une récompense alors ! Suis-moi au pays imaginaire !

Je n'eus pas longtemps à réfléchir. Je vivais seule depuis le décès de mes parents dans un accident de voiture. Seule souvenir d'eux, ma maison et la chevalière en or de mon père dont ses initiales _« EC »_ étaient gravées dessus. Je ne la retirais jamais.  
Enfin, ma tante était une riche femme d'affaire généreuse qui m'avait pris sous son aile. Lorsque je lui avais demandé si je pouvais vivre seule, elle n'y avait vu aucune contrainte passant que cela me permettrait de prendre mes responsabilités. Elle passait me rendre visite de temps en temps et m'envoyé tous les jours un peu d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins tout en me payant mes études et les impôts de la maison.

\- Le pays imaginaire ? Pourquoi pas. J'en ai marre de rester ici !  
\- Génial !

Peter Pan ordonna à sa fée de parsemer mon corps de sa poussière d'or. Je me mis lentement à décoller du sol. Je respirais lentement me concentrant pour rester stable. Je souris en voyant ma réussite.

\- Pas mal pour une première fois, félicita Peter.  
\- Il a un seul petit problème…  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Mes vêtements.

Peter Pan me dévisagea de haut en bas. Nous étions en été donc j'avais opté pour une chemise de nuit légère. Je souris narquoisement, posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- A moins que je ne te plaise dans cette tenue, défiais-je.  
\- P-Pas du tout !

Je pouffais de rire face aux couleurs rouges qui apparaissaient sur les joues de Peter tandis que je me dirigeais vers mon armoire sélectionnant un short en cuir noir, un débardeur bordeaux et des bottes en cuirs noires. Je me retournais sur le jeune garçon qui attendait que je me prépare.

\- Si monsieur veut bien se retourner, ordonnais-je plus que je ne le demandais.

Le rouge de ses joues s'amplifia et il se retourna derechef. Je me dissimulais derrière l'imposante porte de mon armoire et après quelques minutes, je me présentais de nouveau face à Peter. L'épée qu'il m'avait donnée pour notre petit duel était à l'abri sur moi. Je ne comptais pas la lui rendre. Peter se posta au bord de la fenêtre et me tendit sa main.

\- Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Venessiel Swan. Et je suis assez forte pour me débrouiller seule !

Je passais devant lui, ignorant sa galanterie et m'élançais dans les airs. La sensation de voler était une expérience dont je ne réussis pas à distinguer les saveurs. C'était excitant et dangereux. Je me dirigeais vers le pays imaginaire avec l'envi dans découvrir davantage. Peter était derrière-moi mais il finit rapidement à par me rattraper.

Le ciel obscur plein d'étoile scintillante disparut pour laisser place à un océan de bleu. Le ciel et la mer étaient deux zones de bleu complétement différent. La mer était aussi sombre que la nuit tandis que le ciel était aussi clair l'eau. Des contrastes différents qui émerveillent. J'admirais l'île des enfants perdus avec sa jungle luxuriante et toute fois dangereuse, son sable fin et l'imposant et menaçant crâne que je ne cessais de fixer. C'était si étrange de se retrouver dans ce monde imaginaire.

Avec souplesse, je finis par toucher le sol. Je regardais tout autour de moi et je me mis à suivre avec prudence Peter qui continuait à voler devant moi. Je traversais la forêt admirant avec émerveillement la nature tout autour de moi. Je finis par atteindre rapidement un imposant chêne dont je découvrais le surprenant secret. Je me laissais glisser à l'intérieur pour y découvrir de jeunes enfants habillés en peau de bête.


	3. Règle du jeu

Les enfants perdus étaient tous devant moi. Alignés du plus jeune au plus grand, je promenais mon regard sur chacun d'eux. Le plus jeune devait avoir environ huit ans, il avait des courts cheveux noirs, une peau pale et de grands yeux bleus plein de malice. Le second devait être âgé d'une dizaine d'année tout au plus, il me sembla qu'il devait être le plus « vrai » de tous. Il était brun, aux yeux bleus.  
Le suivant avait une allure de garçon des bois. Il avait une queue de cheval qui se dressait fièrement sur sa touffe de cheveux bruns, il avait la peau allé recouverte de peinture et de superbes yeux auburn. Celui à ces côtés était un frêle jeune garçon blond timide. Enfin, le dernier était un garçon roux à l'attitude mesquine et mauvaise.

\- Les gars ! s'écria Peter. Je vous présente Venessiel !  
\- Laisse-moi, nous présenter, demanda le rouquin à son chef. Le plus jeune s'appelle Pinocchio, le petit brun s'est Andy, ce garçon sauvage s'appelle Guy, le timide s'est Arthur. Et le meilleur pour la fin, je m'appelle Crapule, bras droit de Peter.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et posais un regard supérieur sur lui. Son ton prétentieux m'exaspérait. Je laissais un sourire railleur se dessiner mes lèvres tout en pensant que le nom Crapule lui saillait à merveille.  
Je me mis à marcher de long en large de la petite pièce ignorant ce garçon insolent avant de finir par m'assoir nonchalamment sur la table faite à partir du tronc d'un arbre coupé.

\- Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui, demandais-je.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas t'expliquer les règles du jeu, sourit Peter.

Derrière ce sourire, je n'avais pas encore distingué l'once de diablerie dans son regard vert olive. Nous étions donc partis pour une chasse à la chimère en pleine jungle. Je suivais prudemment les enfants perdus, la main ne lâchant pas le pommeau de mon épée. Je pensais que nous serions partis affronter un terrible pirate étant donné que le capitaine Crochet était mort d'après l'histoire de Wendy. De plus, mes prédécesseurs racontaient chacune une aventure différente.

Peter ordonna à ses compagnons de chercher tandis que je restais à ses côtés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'un animal sauvage sorte ou que des fées viennent à notre rencontre mais à la place, seul, le cri d'Arthur raisonna à travers la forêt. Je délogeais mon épée du fourreau improvisé que j'avais conçu et me mettais en position de garde tandis que tous les enfants perdus disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Cela parut satisfaire Peter qui attendait patiemment.

Lorsque les enfants perdus disparurent au complet. Je me retrouvais seule avec Peter Pan. Sur nos gardes, je sentais l'environnement se teindre d'animosité. Je ne savais pas de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait mais lorsque je le découvris cela me perturba. Un enfant légèrement plus âgé que le groupe de Peter se tenait devant nous. Il portait des habits de pirate et pointait fermement son épée sur le jeune garçon immortel. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés laissant découvrir une balafre sur sa joue droite. Ses iris bleus comme l'océan se posèrent un instant sur moi avant de les reposer sur son adversaire.

\- Tu enlèves encore des gens Peter ?  
\- Allez en garde !

Je me reculais pour éviter de finir transpercée par leurs deux épées. J'observais la scène sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, depuis quand les enfants perdus étaient-ils ennemis entre eux ? Pensive, je ne vis pas un jeune homme se glisser derrière-moi et m'attraper par surprise. Je me débattais comme une lionne de son emprise et je réussis à libérer mon poignet. Je ripostais par un magnifique coup de poing dans son joli minois. Ce dernier chancela et tomba à terre. Je posais la lame de mon épée sous son cou le menaçant de faire un geste.

\- Tu vas aussi la tuer celle-là Pan quand elle aura grandie ?!

A cette phrase, je me retournais surprise. De quoi parlait-il ? Je restais figée par cette déclaration permettant à mon agresseur de filer en douce. Je regardais Peter qui n'avait rétorqué qu'un rire joyeux, satisfait du combat qu'on lui procurait.  
Soudain, les enfants perdus qui avaient disparus réapparurent tandis que lentement l'inconnu disparaissait dans la jungle laissant derrière-lui une phrase lourde de sens.

\- Ne blesse aucun des enfants qui sont avec toi. Je t'aurais prévenu.

* * *

J'étais allongée sur le lit unique des enfants perdus pendant qu'ils jouaient entre eux. Couchée sur le matelas, je réfléchissais à la conversation entre l'inconnu et Peter sans trouver de réponse à la multitude de question qui me traversait l'esprit.  
Je me frottais le crane grognant discrètement. Le pays imaginaire était une mauvaise idée. Autant rentrer à la maison même s'il n'y avait personne pour m'y attendre.

Brusquement, on me jeta un vêtement sur la figure. Je me relevais pour voir qui avait osé me jeter sa chemise sale au visage. Je fusillais du regard Crapule qui, les mains sur les hanches, attendait patiemment que je fasse quelques chose.

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi au juste ?  
\- Tu es une idiote au quoi ? Peter t'a amené ici pour que tu sois notre mère alors recoud ma chemise et n'oublie pas de la laver.  
\- Non mais tu me prends pour ta boniche ou quoi ?!

Je mettais levée en un seul mouvement et lui faisais dorénavant face. Je lui jetais sa chemise au visage prête à lui mettre les points sur les « i » à ce fichu gamin.

\- Une mère ce n'est pas ta bonne, ok ? Si tu as besoin d'aide dans une tâche, tu demandes poliment et peut-être que je pourrais t'apprendre à le faire !

Crapule se taisait complétement impuissant face à la tournure des évènements. J'étais entrée dans une colère noire et je m'adressais maintenant à tous les enfants perdus. Ces derniers avaient arrêtés leur jeu pour regarder la scène de ménage entre moi et leur compagnon.

\- Ça vaut de même pour vous tous ! Je veux bien vous aider ou vous apprendre mais jamais je ne ferais vos corvées à votre place ! Merde !

Je sortais en trombe de l'arbre-maison et pénétrais dans la jungle. Je marchais sans savoir où je me rendais. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule. Le comportement de Crapule me donnait envie de vomir mais m'énerver ainsi auprès de tous les enfants perdus… !

\- Putain !

Je frappais rageusement un arbre du poing avant de me laisser glisser lentement le long de son tronc pour réfléchir. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir au pays imaginaire après tout. Je regardais le soleil décliner progressivement tandis que le ciel se teintait d'une douce couleur bleu avant de devenir plus sombre et d'être éclairé par des millions d'étoiles. Enfin, la lune remplaça l'astre solaire. « Ce ciel était identique à celui de mon monde », pensais-je. Doucement, je finis par m'assoupir.

* * *

Les Personnages : Pinocchio et Crapule - du film Pinocchio

Andy - de Toy Story

Guy - des Croods

Arthur - Merlin l'enchanteur


	4. Erreur

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant plusieurs branches craquées et des paroles étouffées. Il faisait encore nuit lorsque je distinguais deux ombres s'éloigner de la maison des enfants perdus. Je n'avais pas réussi à voir qui ils étaient mais leur sortie nocturne n'était pas pour me rassurer. Je décidais donc de mener mon enquête.  
Discrètement, je les suivais à la trace. Je me mouvais habilement dans l'ombre des arbres jusqu'à ce que le duo s'arrête au bord d'une falaise. A ce moment, grâce aux rayons de lune, je pus distinguer Peter et Guy. Dissimulée derrière les arbres, je pus suivre la conversation qu'ils entretenaient.

\- Tu as grandi Guy…, dit Peter. Tu ne peux donc plus rester avec nous.  
\- Tu vas me renvoyer dans le monde des adultes, s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.  
\- Non.

Soudain, je m'écartais avec effroi des arbres pour essayer d'arrêter le geste de Peter mais c'était trop tard. J'entendis le bruit terrifiant des os se briser contre le sol, Guy était mort. Je fixais Peter avec épouvante. Sa stupide fée riait à ses côtés tandis qu'il regardait avec un sourire l'enfant inerte dont le corps ensanglantait attiré les charognards. Demain, il n'y aurait plus aucunes traces.

\- Qu'as-tu fait… ?

Il n'essaya pas de se justifier gardant le regard fixe. Je commençais à reculer lentement. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression. Horrifiée à l'idée que son geste ne le touche pas plus que ça, je préférais m'enfuir. Je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans la forêt quand une main attrapa fermement mon poignet.

\- C'était la sentence.  
\- Tu es un monstre Peter Pan…

Je me dégageais manquant de tomber. Le garçon qui ne grandissait jamais été un monstre ! Je voulais absolument partir mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. Peter s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur ma joue. Je tremblais comme une feuille, ma gorge était nouée, mon cœur battait si vite à m'en faire exploser la poitrine et des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. C'était donc ça avoir peur ? Allais-je mourir comme Guy ?

\- Est-ce que… tu veux le rejoindre ?  
\- Non !

J'avais hurlé et frappé sa main pour réussir à me défaire de cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je pénétrais dans la jungle en espérant mis réfugier. Dans ma course folle, mes vêtements furent lacérés par les branches des arbres, je sentis le sang s'écouler le long de mes joues tandis que je retenais mes cris de douleur lorsque que ma peau se faisait entailler.

Malheureusement, je déduisais bien vite que je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper. Peter connaissait cette jungle comme sa poche contrairement à moi. Je finis par arriver à la lagune aux sirènes. Je m'arrêtais net devant l'immense lac des sirènes. Je voyais l'eau ondulait tandis que les sirènes nageaient dans leur bassin. Elles étaient déjà folles à cause de la lune.

Je me retournais vivement en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Je posais instinctivement ma main sur mon épée tout en cherchant une idée d'échappatoire. J'avais un terrible dilemme. Soit je me laissais tuer par Peter, soit je plongeais dans la lagune en priant pour que j'arrive à me défendre face aux femmes-poissons. Je finis par opter pour la seconde solution. Hors de question que je lui donne la satisfaction d'avoir résolu un problème.

\- Abandonne Venessiel, tu ne peux plus t'échapper…  
\- Plutôt mourir que de me laisser faire !

Je me jetais à l'eau et les sirènes se mirent à me tourner autour. Je me débattais férocement lorsqu'elles posèrent leurs mains sur moi mais leur nombre était trop important et je me fis engloutir.

Entrainée vers le fond, je refusais d'abandonner si facilement. Malgré mes efforts désespérés pour remonter à la surface, les sirènes m'entraînaient dans leur abysse. L'eau remplissait lentement mes poumons tandis que mes forces m'abandonnaient peu à peu. Je fermais mes paupières, prête à renoncer.

Etrangement, je pensais aux enfants perdus qui subiraient chacun, à leur tour, le même traitement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Personne ne devait avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un. J'ouvrais mes yeux et me débattais avec plus d'acharnement. Je m'accrochais à l'espoir de pouvoir sauver tous les enfants des griffes de Peter Pan.

Brusquement, une lueur brilla intensément au niveau de ma main qui éloigna les sirènes. La chaleur de cette lumière sembla me protéger de la froideur de l'eau et me donner de nouvelles forces. Puis petit à petit la lumière diminua d'intensité jusqu'à complétement disparaître au même instant je sentis des bras rassurant m'attraper et me remonter à la surface. Je regardais la surface miroitante se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à enfin sortir.

Je prenais une grande bouffée d'air dès que ma tête fut hors de l'eau. Je sortais de la lagune et recrachais toute l'eau de mes poumons avant de me laisser tomber sur le dos pour admirer le ciel bleu et son imposant astre solaire.

\- Tu as eu énormément de chance de t'en être sortie, dit une voix tendre.

Je me relevais et m'asseyais en écarquillant mes yeux. Une sirène se tenait devant moi, un grand sourire peint sur le visage et de longs cheveux rouges flamboyant. Je me renfrognais lâchant amèrement un commentaire sur elle et ses sœurs.

\- Retourne avec tes sœurs. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir aussi folle que vous.  
\- Quel agréable façon de remercier celle qui t'a sauvé, répliqua sèchement la sirène puis après quelques minutes elle reprit la parole. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je levais ma main pour toucher mon visage. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux et s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais eu si peur. Tellement peur. J'essuyais ces perles d'eaux salées d'un revers de manche essayant de paraître normal mais mes yeux rougis me trahissaient.

\- Merci, murmurais-je. Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?  
\- Je ne suis pas comme mes sœurs, je ne deviens pas folle dès que la lune apparaît, expliqua la sirène. Lorsque les autres sont infectées, je préfère ne pas être près d'elle. Je nage loin et reviens après.  
\- Si tu t'éloignes chaque nuit. Pourquoi revenir pour moi ?  
\- Une voix m'a appelé. Je l'ai suivi et elle m'a conduite à toi. Mes sœurs s'étaient enfuies te laissant pour morte. J'ai tenu tout de même à t'aider.  
\- Une voix ? Etrange, constatais-je. Tu dis que tes sœurs se sont enfuies ? Une lumière les a fait fuir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de moi…, qu'elle venait de ma main…

Je regardais attentivement ma main droite où la chevalière de mon père n'avait pas bougé de mon doigt. Je rapprochais le bijou de ma bouche où je déposais un bref baisé. Papa et maman me protégeaient. Ils me protégeaient tout le temps.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom, pensais-je subitement.  
\- Je m'appelle Ariel, sourit la sirène.  
\- Ariel, répétais-je. C'est vrai que c'est plus joli que de t'appeler sirène.  
\- Quel est ton nom, demanda Ariel avec un ravissant sourire sur les lèvres suite à ma plaisanterie.  
\- Venessiel Swan.  
\- Tu es cette fille qui vient d'arriver sur l'île, non ? La cinquième petite-fille de Wendy Darling ?  
\- Oui, acquiesçais-je. Et la première à découvrir la véritable facette de Peter Pan.  
\- Est-ce Peter qui t'a livré aux sirènes, demanda Ariel devenue très inquiète.  
\- Non. J'ai préféré sauté dans l'eau plutôt que de me laisser tuer aussi facilement.  
\- Oh, non, souffla la sirène rousse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandais-je.  
\- Il va savoir que tu es toujours en vie et il va te pourchasser, expliqua Ariel. Tu dois te cacher ! Va te réfugier chez les rebelles !  
\- Qui ?

Soudain, le son d'une trompe raisonna dans toute la jungle jusqu'à nous. Ariel se fit plus inquiète et plus pressante.

\- Ils arrivent ! Peter vient surement te chercher ! Il faut que tu ailles trouver les rebelles !  
\- Qui sont-ils, demandais-je pressée.  
\- Tu les as déjà rencontrés, dit Ariel. Enfonce-toi profondément dans la jungle, ils viendront à toi. Demande à parler à Jim Hawkins et dis-lui que tu viens de ma part. Puis explique-lui ton histoire. Maintenant va-t'en !  
\- Ariel ! Attend !

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure tandis que ma sauveuse à queue de poisson disparaissait dans sa lagune. J'entendais le son de trompe se rapprocher donc je décidais de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Je me levais et pénétrais dans la jungle. Il fallait que je trouve les rebelles et ce Jim Hawkins.

* * *

Personnages :

Ariel - la petite sirène

Jim Hawkins - la planète aux trésors


	5. Fuite

Je courais à travers la jungle et m'y enfonçais malgré ses dangers. Les rebelles viendraient à moi selon Ariel mais pourquoi m'aideraient-ils ? J'étais la cinquième petite-fille de Wendy Darling, ils ne me feraient jamais confiance. De plus, j'avais à ma poursuite les enfants perdus et Peter. Je devais fuir ce garçon immortel dénué de sentiment.

Après plusieurs heures de courses, je devais m'arrêter et me reposer. Je regardais derrière moi en me disant que je m'étais assez enfoncée dans la jungle pour aujourd'hui. Je n'entendais plus les cris et les coups de trompe des enfants perdus me pourchassant. Ils avaient dû abandonner pour aller se nourrir et se reposer comme moi maintenant.

Une grotte s'étendait à quelques mètres de moi, je pouvais me reposer à l'intérieur et peut-être même y passer la nuit. Je m'avançais jusqu'aux abords de l'entrée mais l'obscurité ambiante me paralysait. Je n'aimais pas être dans des endroits sombres surtout seule. C'était ma phobie depuis mon enfance. M'ayant retrouvé enfermée dans un placard, j'avais depuis une peur incontrôlable des espaces sombres. Je déglutissais nerveusement et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrais dans la grotte.

Perdue au début, mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité. Je m'asseyais de façon à pouvoir voir la lumière extérieure tout en étant dissimulais par les ténèbres environnantes. Lentement, je finis par m'endormir exténuée.

* * *

J'ouvrais doucement mes yeux, réveillais par un tintement de clochettes. Un scintillement bleuté provenant du fond de la grotte m'attira étrangement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. Je pouvais prendre de l'avance si je partais maintenant ou… . Je posais à nouveau mes yeux sur l'étincelle bleue.

Ma curiosité piquée, je me levais prudemment posant ma main sur la paroi de la grotte. J'avançais progressivement lorsque je vis abasourdie un regroupement de fées bleues. Elles étaient assises en cercle dégageant un froid glacial. Je ne comprenais pas leur langue mais le tintement qu'elles émettaient avec leurs ailes sonnaient comme de l'inquiétude, de la colère et de la frustration. Je crus même distinguer également de la peur.

J'avançais encore d'un pas voulant absolument voir ce phénomène de plus près quand brusquement le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je m'accrochais péniblement au rebord tandis que le son des clochettes s'étaient arrêtés. Gémissant en essayant de remonter, les fées de glace curieuses et prudentes s'approchèrent et m'observèrent. Je lisais dans leurs yeux l'hésitation de m'aider ou non.

\- Aidez-moi, priais-je.

Elles se regardèrent entre elles toujours indécises. Soudain, je lâchais un cri étouffé en sentant mon pied glisser. J'empoignais plus fortement ma prise et regardais suppliante les petits êtres féériques.

\- S'il vous plait…

Faible, mes mains glissèrent le long de ma prise et je crus bien mourir de cette chute si les fées bleues n'étaient pas intervenues saupoudrant mon corps de poussière magique. Je me concentrais pour remonter du trou et je me posais sur le sol.

Je soufflais rassurée de ne pas être morte dans ce trou. Je relevais mon regard sur les fées qui ne bougeaient pas et m'observaient en silence. Certaines restées méfiantes alors que d'autres semblaient curieuses.

\- Merci, dis-je en les gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

A cette phrase, toutes les fées se mirent à s'agiter. Je les regardais hébétée devant la situation que je ne comprenais pas. Puis, le silence se fit de nouveau. Une fée avec de courts cheveux blancs vola jusqu'à mon visage et souffla à nouveau sa poudre bleue sur moi.

\- Est-ce que tu nous comprends maintenant, me demanda la fée.  
\- Oui, acquiesçais-je stupéfaite. Je crois.  
\- Très bien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Venessiel Swan…, murmurais-je.

Les fées s'agitèrent à nouveau mais cette fois je pus les comprendre. Elles savaient qui j'étais et elles savaient également que Peter Pan me cherchait. Elles parlaient dû fait de me livrer à Peter ou non. D'après ce que j'eux compris de leur dialogues embrouillaient elles espéraient pouvoir m'échanger contre la paix entre elles et lui.

Je m'empressais d'intervenir dans leur conversation afin de leur faire changer d'avis. Il était hors de question que je retourne auprès de ce monstre.

\- Non ! criais-je. Non…, je vous en prie… .  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura la fée devant moi. Nous ne comptons pas te livrer à Peter.  
\- Merci…  
\- Cependant, intervint brutalement une autre fée. Cristal, tu n'as pas le droit de mettre en danger notre vie à toutes pour cette simple humaine !  
\- Je le sais bien, concéda Cristal. C'est pour ça Maria que je compte l'emmener aux rebelles. Elle y sera en sécurité.  
\- Si tu vas voir les rebelles, tu ne pourras plus revenir parmi nous, objecta la fée.  
\- Comment ça, demandais-je.  
\- Si je pars voir les rebelles, Peter le saura et il m'est hors de question de mettre en danger mes amies.  
\- Comment pourrait-il le savoir ?  
\- A cause de ma sœur…, avoua tristement Cristal. Clochette et moi avons un lien étrange qui nous unies. Tu comprends ?  
\- Clochette est ta sœur, m'exclamais-je. Vous semblez pourtant si différentes !  
\- Oui, acquiesça Cristal.  
\- Je ne peux donc pas accepter ton aide, dis-je. Je ne veux pas que toi ou tes amies soient blessées par ma faute.  
\- Je ne le fais pas que pour toi, répliqua fermement Cristal. J'en ai assez de vivre dans la peur, je veux arrêter Peter.  
\- On ne peut pas t'en dissuader alors, reprit l'autre fée.  
\- Non.

La petite fée Maria acquiesça tandis qu'elle et Cristal s'enlaçaient. Une série d'embrassade s'en suivit puis Cristal se retourna sur moi prête à partir. Je me levais précautionneusement et ma nouvelle amie se posta à mes côtés.

\- Merci pour m'avoir sauvée et bonne chance pour la suite, dis-je.  
\- On vous en souhaite tout au temps, répondit Maria.

Je sortais de la grotte la première puis Cristal vint me rejoindre. La lune s'était éclipsée et les rayons du soleil se montraient lentement. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever et il était temps de reprendre la route.

Cristal se mit à tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête déposant sur moi de la poussière de fée qui me fit décoller légèrement du sol. Je me concentrais sur des pensées heureuses afin de maîtriser mon vol. Une fois que je fus stabilisée, je suivis mon amie féérique à travers la jungle.

Je volais près du sol afin d'éviter de me faire repérer. Malgré ce détail, c'était agréable de voler. Sentir l'air sur son visage, avoir l'impression que rien ne peut nous arrêter et tout de même avoir peur de tomber. C'était si agréable et excitant.


End file.
